leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vastaj
odkryje ta ekspedycja? Można tylko przewidywać... i wkraczać coraz głębiej.|Eduard Santangelo}} Vastaj — rasa ssaków występująca w . Historia center|600px Vastajowie to zamieszkujące chimery, na których dziedzictwo składa się zarówno ludzka krew, jak i duchowa magia rasy poprzedzającej ludzi. Zaczynając od dzikiej i bestialskiej potęgi , a kończąc na lisim uroku , Vastajowie mogą znacznie różnić się od siebie wyglądem, ale wszyscy posiadają cechy ludzkie oraz zwierzęce. Początki Vastajów można odszukać w odległym zakątku , do którego grupa ludzi uciekła przed Wielką Wojną Pustki. Tam uchodźcy napotkali plemię inteligentnych, zmiennokształtnych istot, które żyły w zgodzie z naturalną magią świata. Te istoty, znane jako Vastajaszai'rei, powitały ludzkich uchodźców, co ostatecznie doprowadziło do powstania rasy, którą mieszkańcy Runeterry nazywają Vastajami — wszelkiego rodzaju chimer. Wraz z upływem czasu różne stworzenia zaczęły osiedlać się w różnych regionach i przyjmować różne postacie — małpie, ptasie, a nawet rybie — zgodnie ze stworzeniami, które ucieleśniały ich najsilniejsze cechy. Poza zwierzęco-ludzką postacią, Vastajowie są znani z niezwykle długiego życia. Niektórzy żyją tysiące lat, a inni twierdzą, że są nieśmiertelni. Czas przemijał, a linia krwi Vastajów rozprzestrzeniła się po Runeterze, dzięki czemu doszło do ciekawych mutacji genetycznych — niektórzy ludzie w niewielkim stopniu spokrewnieni z Vastajami zyskali możliwość zmiany postaci. Czy to wędrując przez mroźne ostępy , czy przekradając się przez najciemniejsze zakamarki dżungli Runeterry, ci zmiennokształtni nie mogą zbyt długo pozostawać w zwierzęcej postaci, ale potrafią do pewnego stopnia kontrolować magię przodków oraz zmieniać swoją postać. Drzewo genealogiczne center|500px Biologia right|350px|thumb|Wygląd Vastaje to rasa dymorficzna pod względem płci o szerokim zakresie rozmiarów i kształtów. Ich zwierzęcy wygląd jest zależny od miejsca zamieszkania, w którym się dostosowali. Można jednak rozróżnić trzy grupy: #Silny wygląd zwierzęcy - poruszają się podobnie jak ludzie, ale pod względem budowy i zachowań bliżej im do zwierząt #Łagodny wygląd zwierzęcy - z wyglądu są bliscy ludziom, lecz posiadają kilka cech zwierzęcych jako dekoracje w postaci długich uszu czy piór #Zmiennokształtni - z wyglądu to normalni ludzie, ale mają zdolność przekształcenia się w dowolne zwierzę prawdopodobnie poprzez otrzymanie vastajańskiej krwi Każda z wymienionych grup Vastajów znacznie różni się pod względem zachowań, wyglądu i umiejętności, ale wszystkie żyją w zgodzie z otaczającą ich naturalną magią. Część z nich rodzi się jako typowy przedstawiciel a rzadziej poprzez magiczne przekształcenie. Są długowieczni (mogą żyć przez tysiąclecia), a niektórzy sądzą, że są nieśmiertelni. Cechy charakterystyczne plemion * : duże kotowate humanoidy, bezwzględni, liczne blizny, kierują się zasługami z polowań (zbierają pamiątki, dekoracje, zmienny wygląd, itp.) * : szpiczaste uszy, pierzaste płaszcze, specyficzne nogi ze szponami, silny ludzki wygląd, silne powiązania z magią (kontakty z duchami) * : długi ogon z potężną płetwą, zielone ciało z żółtym odcieniem skóry, czarne gałki oczne z czerwoną tęczówką, specyficzny ślad na środku czoła, ozdoby z muszli i koralowców, umiejętność oddychania pod wodą jak i na powierzchni, manipulacja wodą * : pokojowe plemię, wygląd małp, umiejętność kamienienia po śmierci Kultura [[Plik:Kultura Marajowie.png|right|300px|thumb|Legenda o Władcy Przypływów Marajów.]] Niewiele wiadomo o ich kulturze, która jest przez Vastajów pilnie strzeżona. Jednakże ze względu na ich biologiczną naturę, ich kultura to mieszanka zachowań ludzkich i zwierzęcych. Jest również ukształtowana przez miejsce zamieszkania danej grupy. Dodatkowo każde plemię ma swój specyficzny język bądź dialekt. Dawniej w zamieszkiwali święte miejsce znane jako Omikayalan (Serce Świata). W tym gaju znajdowała się Bogini Wierzba - olbrzymie drzewo obsypane długimi, cienkimi liśćmi, które połyskiwał złotozielonym światłem. Miała ona duże znaczenie zarówno dla ludzi z Ionii jak i Vastajów. Niestety, zostało ono zniszczone w trakcie najazdu pod przywództwem , który po tym wydarzeniu stał się "uczniem" bogini. Słownictwo (Lhotlan) *''Mu'takl'' - zdrajca rasy (pod względem krwi) *''Ouula Vaash'' - "vastajańskie pożegnanie" *''Taitah be tervash.'' - Niebiosa was witają. (Spoczywaj w pokoju.) *''Miali, Mieli'' - ukochany, ukochana /dev: O ewolucji Vastajów Gdy ruszyliśmy z pracami rozwojowymi nad i , przyjrzeliśmy się składowi naszych bohaterów i szybko zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że już od pewnego czasu nie stworzyliśmy żadnych humanoidów wzorowanych na zwierzętach. Ponadto, pomimo dużej liczby tych stworzeń w League, nie mieliśmy nawet dla nich nazwy./dev: O ewolucji Vastajów W każdym zespole ds. bohaterów, które w firmie nazywamy „kapsułami”, jest osoba odpowiedzialna za spójność fabuły. Część obowiązków tego członka zespołu polega na wymyśleniu motywu nowego bohatera i wyjaśnieniu, jak komponuje się z . Podczas tworzenia nie-ludzkiego bohatera pojawia się dodatkowa kwestia: jak to stworzenie samo w sobie wpasowuje się w świat gry? Wkrótce wymyślenie charakterystyki dla nowej rasy stało się głównym zadaniem autora fabuły, '''Matta „FauxSchizzle” Dunna' i moim. Dodatkowo poprzeczkę podniósł fakt, że szef produktu zapalił się do wizji, w której rasa Xayah i Rakana mogłaby wyjaśnić pochodzenie naszych wcześniejszych bohaterów (w tym , , i innych), co dałoby starszym postaciom klarowniejsze miejsce w zmodernizowanym świecie Runeterry.'' Wydawało się, że to świetny pomysł, który łatwo będzie zrealizować... dopóki nie zaczęliśmy nad nim pracować. Ahri, Wukong, Rengar? Mają oczywiste nawiązania do klasycznych mitów z naszego świata, ale kim tak naprawdę są i co robią w Runeterrze? I jak możemy ich „zmienić”, nie niszcząc tego, co gracze już w nich uwielbiają? Badania Badania są zawsze pierwszym krokiem. Zaczęliśmy przyglądać się, jak gracze odbierają tych bohaterów, jak postrzegają mity, z którymi są związani, ich dawną fabułę i wygląd. Szybko ustaliliśmy pięć wspólnych motywów. right|300px|thumb|Wczesne szkice mimiki Ahri Po pierwsze „zwierzęcy” bohaterowie zazwyczaj pochodzą z rubieży, często z miejsc tuż za obszarami objętymi cywilizacją. Po drugie wielu ma potencjalną zdolność zmieniania kształtu lub manipulowania swoim wyglądem za pomocą magii. Po trzecie zwykle mają jakiegoś rodzaju wrodzoną moc magiczną. Po czwarte większość wydaje się dysponować „naturalną formą” magii. I po piąte Ahri oraz pozostali pochodzą z — a przynajmniej ich tło fabularne zawiera elementy, które mogą być postrzegane jako ioniańskie. A zatem, jaka historia dopuszcza istnienie grupy zmiennokształtnych, humanoidalno-chimerycznych, pochodzących z Ionii, posługujących się magią naturalną stworzeń? Logika magii naturalnej i zmiennokształtnych W czasach pracowaliśmy przy założeniu, że część magii Runeterry ma związek z fabułą duchowego świata ukazanego w opisie . Był to lustrzany świat, w którym istnieją duchy wszelkich żywych stworzeń i rzeczy każdego rodzaju. Dusze wszystkich osób, duchy zwierząt, esencje gatunków i miejsc, żywioły, a nawet idee istnieją w tym wymiarze pod postacią potężnych sił, które oddziałują na siebie i tworzą różne rodzaje magii w Runeterrze. Co więcej, wiedzieliśmy, że duchy z tego miejsca nie są zbyt ograniczone, jeśli chodzi o formy, jakie mogą przyjmować. Tahm Kench i nie pochodzą z naszego świata — ich postacie w świecie materialnym są iluzoryczne. To stworzenia z czystej magii, które objawiają się w określonych warunkach, ale nie mają prawdziwego kształtu ani ciała fizycznego jak my. Matt i ja skonsultowaliśmy się z '''Anthonym „Ant in Oz” Lenné'em' i zespołem Budowniczych świata. Bardzo nam pomogli z dwoma kluczowymi koncepcjami. Po pierwsze Anthony brał udział we wczesnych pracach nad magią w Runeterrze, włącznie z założeniem, że magia może wypływać strumieniami z serii portali. Te rzeki magii (inaczej linie geomantyczne) przebiegają przez całą planetę, przecinając się i mieszając. To jest świetny element projektu świata, ponieważ ta jedna, prosta zasada umożliwia rozwinięcie skomplikowanych koncepcji. Obszary w pobliżu portalu miałyby dostęp do ogromnej ilości magii określonego rodzaju, ale przy małej jej różnorodności, podczas gdy inne obszary na przecięciach różnych strumieni dysponowałyby własnymi, osobliwymi formami magii. Jeszcze inne regiony oddalone od strumieni mogłyby być niemal wyjałowione z magii. Chociaż to były tylko założenia robocze, zainspirowały nas, by pomyśleć konkretniej, w jaki sposób można rozbudować taką koncepcję magii.'' center|500px|thumb|Ioniański most Pojawił się także pomysł, że kilka z najpotężniejszych magicznych „strumieni” wypływa z ioniańskich gór. Przy takim założeniu wydaje się oczywiste, że Ionia może być obfitym źródłem „magii naturalnej”, która przepływa z duchowego świata Shen do wymiaru materialnego. Jeśli stworzenia takie jak Ahri, Xayah i Rakan pochodzą z Ionii, wówczas jest prawdopodobne, że mają głębszą więź z tą konkretną magią — a zatem głębszą więź ze światem ducha natury. To podsunęło nam kilka rozwiązań. Wiedzieliśmy już, że magiczne miejsca takie jak Icathia zostały spustoszone i zmienione przez magię — teraz mogliśmy założyć, że Ionia ma własne rubieże graniczące z nieco mniej niebezpieczną magiczną krainą. W miarę rozwoju prac nad grafiką stwierdzaliśmy, że nasze stworzenia pod względem motywów zajmują miejsce między elfami i satyrami. Były rasą półmagicznych istot, które łączą cechy trzech rodzajów stworzeń (ludzi, ptaków i psowatych) oraz pochodzą z krańców Ionii stykających się z tym magicznym światem duchowym. Ale skoro te istoty nie są po prostu magicznymi duchami ani po prostu ludźmi z uszami jak ze Star Treka, czy nie brakuje ogniwa łączącego je z naszym światem? Ta przeklęta ewolucja Jednym z problemów związanych z tworzeniem nowej rasy jest ewolucja. To fundamentalna koncepcja i podświadomy pryzmat, przez który my (odbiorcy mediów) spoglądamy na wszelkiego rodzaju uporządkowane konstrukcje światów. Łatwo ją zignorować w przypadku istot, które mają być czysto magiczne (jak demony i duchy), ale trudno przymknąć oko na nielogiczność niektórych klasycznych potworów i ras mających być fizycznymi stworzeniami, które rozwinęły się na tym świecie. Wiele utworów po prostu unika tych kwestii lub odwołuje się do prostego zabiegu Deus Ex Machina (no, tego... to tytani ich stworzyli!). Oba te rozwiązania sprawiają wrażenie wymigiwania się, a jeśli chcemy, by fabuła League była traktowana poważnie, musimy podejść do tego serio. center|500px A gdybyśmy pozwolili pracować ewolucji za nas? A gdyby magia była zasobem (jak woda), którego niedostatek lub obfitość wpływają na ewolucję? Czy to mogłoby także wyjaśniać, dlaczego zmiennokształtny jest zmiennokształtnym? Duchowe płazy i magiczne baseny pływowe Zaczęły kiełkować przeróżne idee, ale jedną z nich uznaliśmy za szczególnie użyteczną w naszej pracy. Gdybyśmy mogli założyć, że istnieją przekraczalne granice między materialnym światem Runeterry i światem ducha natury, wówczas byłoby prawdopodobne, że wyewoluowały stworzenia, które mogą rozwijać się w obu światach. Dusze tych stworzeń byłyby płynniejsze i elastyczniejsze niż nasze — mogłyby absorbować i stapiać się z innymi duchami magicznymi, co pozwalałoby im na długie przebywanie w pobliżu światów duchowych. A jednak potrzebowałyby także prawdziwej formy fizycznej, by przetrwać w naszym świecie. Te stworzenia byłby dla nas równie obce, jak głębinowe meduzy albo olbrzymie rurkoczułkowce ze stref pelagicznych. To byli „Protovastajowie” albo, jak zaczął ich nazywać zespół Budowniczych świata, '''Vastajowie Shai'Rei'. Ta prastara rasa prawdziwych zmiennokształtnych w unikalny sposób przystosowała się do niebezpiecznie dziwnego środowiska.'' Vastajowie Shai'Rei zapewnili nam ewolucyjny pomost, przez który mogła przedostać się magia wykorzystywana przez inne żyjące istoty (to domyślna konstrukcja logiczna, którą można zastosować także do innych typów magii). Oczywiście czarodzieje wciąż mogliby badać magię, a ludzie odczuwaliby jej wpływ na inne sposoby, ale teraz mogliśmy założyć, że osobisty kontakt z tą starożytną rasą (a może nawet krótkie zetknięcie się z duchowymi granicami) powodowałby, podobnie jak wirus, rozpoczęcie procesu modyfikowania sposobu, w jaki dane stworzenie lub jego potomstwo reaguje na magię. To rozwiązanie działało. (Przy okazji, zajrzyjcie na stronę Uniwersum, na której znajdziecie dokładniejszy, fajny opis Vastajów!) center|500px Nagle dostaliśmy wyjaśnienie całej masy klasycznych, dziwacznych potworów. Bezmyślne zwierzęta ewoluowały w gryfy i inne stworzenia chimeryczne, ponieważ na ich fizyczną formę oddziaływał dostęp do magicznej energii, a następie magia duchowa poszczególnych stworzeń zaczęła zmieniać je same i ich potomstwo. Podobnie ludzie zmieniali się pod wpływem kontaktów z Vastajami Shai'Rei. Dusze ludzi łączyły się z duchami zwierząt i magią naturalną. Potomkowie pierwszych ludzi, którzy mieli kontakt z Vastajami Shai'Rei, stali się różnymi plemionami naszych dwunożnych, chimerycznych zmiennokształtnych... którzy później zaczęli nazywać siebie Vastajami... Multimedia left left left Ciekawostki Ogólne * Nazwa rasy pochodzi od słowa z mitologi perskiej vahišta, które oznacza najlepszy. ** Nazwa miała brzmieć egzotycznie, i poetycko.Sesja pytań i odpowiedzi: Vastajowie * Rasa ta bardzo przypomina Yordlów pod względem wyglądu i silnego powiązania z magią. * Początkowo Eduard Santangelo nazwał ich jako Fantazmy (wynik błędnego tłumaczenia). * Vastajowie zamieszkują obszary, w których znajdują się źródła dostępu do magii. * Wygląd dziecka Vastajów jest zależy od rodziców, natury, ilości magii, wśród której wyrastało, zwyczajów plemienia, w którym się wychowywało, i własnej osobowości. * Pierwszym wspomnieniem o Vastajach pojawiło się w historii w trakcie jego najazdu na . ** Drugim wspomnieniem był fragment z opowieści Miasto z Żelaza i Szkła, gdzie Mama Elodie śpiewała ich pieśń w teatrze. *Protoplaści Vastajów posiadają różne nazwy: Vastajowie Shai'Rei, Vastajaszai'rei lub Protovastajowie. * Transformacja z wykorzystaniem technologii chemtechu mogła być zainspirowana chimeryczną budową Vastajów ( mógł zdobyć tą wiedzę w trakcie najazdu na ). ** Prawdopodobnie również mógł w ten sam sposób się przekształcić na wzór Vastaja. * Na podstawie podobnych cech rasowych, Minotaury, Pancerzniki i Yeti mogą być gatunkami pokrewnymi bądź plemionami w taksonomii Vastajów. ** z wyglądu mocno przypomina Vastaja (budowa nóg, szpiczaste uszy). Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że jest Vastajką, posiadającą moc gwiazd. Inna zaś twierdzi, że jest Gwiezdnym Bytem, który utożsamił się z Vastajami, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń co do swojego pochodzenia. Na tą obecną chwilę, żadna z tych informacji nie została potwierdzona. *** Według serii pytań o Vastajach, może mieć powiązanie z . ** Sklepikarz drużyny czerwonej z mapy Summoner's Rift może należeć do Vastajów. Marajowie *Są silnym nawiązaniem do syren. *'Gregor', sklepikarz z Howling Abyss prawdopodobnie wie, gdzie można zdobyć kamień księżycowy oraz ma pojęcie o istnieniu Władcy Przypływów (lub się z po prostu nabija). **W najnowszej historii, prawdopodobnie szuka , która ma przebywać w . *'Bubbs', sklepikarz z Butcher's Bridge sądzi, że Marajowie nie istnieją a jest przebrana w syrenę. *Dawniej (przed określeniem tej rasy), Marajowie zamieszkiwali Morze Obrońcy, które znajdowało się na wschód od . Przedstawiciele Zmiennokształtni Zobacz także *Vastajowie w Uniwersum League of Legends *Wyprawa na Tajemniczy Kontynent en:Vastaya Kategoria:Rasy